kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
School Wars (Episode)
"School Wars" is the 10th. episode of the second season and the 22nd. episode in all. Synopsis The episode begins with Jun getting ready for her student-teacher job at Maijima Private High School. She walks over to the desk in her room, picks up a pink PFP, and proudly proclaims that she can save Keima. As Jun rides her bike to school, she mentions how she has eight days left until her job as a student-teacher ends, which means she has eight days left to get Keima to open up to her. At the 2-B classroom, Keima is pondering why playing games during class is not allowed. He begins telling Elsie that he can get out of the teacher route with Jun by using convertible triggers to get back on the normal route, like how he did with Chihiro. He keeps on explaining that he will need to trigger normal romance-free events to build up tension and make sure that what he does fills her with rage. Keima tells Elsie that if he keeps on the teacher route, they would not finish till graduation. To enrage Jun, Keima plays his PFP in class while being surrounded by a myriad of PFP game cases. Jun comes over to tell him that they are in class, but Keima points out that it is study hall period. Jun thinks that Keima is lonely and vows to “save” him. Keima notices that Jun did not get mad at him. At Physical Education class, Keima is crouched in front of the goal, playing with his PFP. Jun approaches him and tells Keima that she will be his partner. She kicks the ball and it lands near him, Keima, wanting to anger Jun, decides to kick the ball far away in the opposite direction. This backfires as the ball hits Nikaido on the head. Keima tries to anger Jun numerous times more but continually fails. While Jun is discussing her favorite wrestling match in class, Keima thinks about how he is considered a problem child, and problem children are expected to cause problems. He realizes that this time, his own parameters are getting in the way. Once the period ends, Jun shows Keima her pink PFP and challenges him to a match. He sees through her tricks in an instant. Nevertheless, he goes with the flow. After Jun plays a bit, she tells Keima that he should live in the real world and not escape into his world of games. Keima tells her that she has it all wrong and that Jun should not judge people by her own standards. Before he could say any more, Elsie knocks him out with her broom and brings him out of that room. Jun believes that Keima is the one who is at fault for not understanding. Keima accepts that he must go for the teacher route and thinks of a third party (Nikaido) that can connect both him and Jun. He decides to go after Nikaido for now instead of Jun, because if he can establish a connection with Jun’s superior, he will be on equal footing with Jun. Keima notices that Nikaido does not have any intention of being friendly with her students, especially him, so he tries (and fails) to get her attention. Next to them is Jun with Kodama. Jun is telling Kodama that he should not have yelled at his students like he did just before. In reply, Kodama tells her that it is a grown-up’s job to teach kids how the real, not the ideal, world works and he walks away. Back at the classroom, Keima is hard at work correcting Nikaido’s exams for her. He decides to skip all the pointless work and asks her for any info she has on Jun. Nikaido tells Keima that she can give him info on Jun, but for a price. Nikaido writes a list of the info she can give Keima and what it will cost him. He sees the steep price and immediately rejects her offer. Other students are complaining about how Jun is a little too passionate, saying that she will listen to their problems and keep pressing them to help, even if they do not want any help. Jun enters the classroom and asks the student that Kodama called a failure earlier if he wants to study with her. Even after the student said no, she kept on insisting. A few other students tell her that even if calling someone stupid is wrong, it is too nut such a big problem and go on to say that that is the way the real world works. Jun snaps and runs away from the classroom. She then hears the students inside complaining that a passionate teacher like her is too much. Upon hearing this, Jun remembers the time when she was still in school and joined the girls’ basketball team. Her great passion for the game drove the rest of the team to quit. Elsie runs up the stairs and sees Jun depressed and walking away. Elsie meets up with Keima in the school-yard, where they see Jun slowly walking with her bike. Elsie mentions how she confronted a few students, giving him a plan. He goes up to the teacher’s lounge and tells Nikaido that Jun looked really depressed. She tells him that she has always been depressed ever since she was a part of the girls’ basketball team. The P.E. teacher points out a picture of when she was in the team with Nikaido, holding up a trophy. Keima and Elsie are seen walking through the school hallway. Elsie comments that she did not know that the Mai Academy basketball team was once a powerhouse. They enter a small room with a sign that read something along the lines of “Basketball Team (Suspended)” on the door. Upon entering, Keima read a sign that indicated that Jun was once the team captain. He declares that he can now move at his own pace, and the episode ends.